Users frequently share content (e.g., images, video, text, and/or like content) with other users. Some known systems can allow users to share content with multiple users at once (e.g., to broadcast content). Some known systems, however, can require users to capture content on a device via one application on the device, open a second application on the device to send the content, and import and/or select the content the user would like to broadcast, all before broadcasting the content to other users. Additionally, some known systems can allow a user to use a single application to share content, but must reproduce the functionality of a native camera application of the device. Other known systems can allow users to select an audience and/or geographic range of the broadcast, but do not allow for automatic broadcasting to particular users e.g., to contacts and/or friends, and/or other limited sets of users), e.g., based on their geographic location or being present at or participating in specific events.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that can allow for automatic and dynamic broadcasting of content to specified groups of users, and/or in the context of specified events.